Love Found In War
by Alice Lupin
Summary: The final war at Hogwarts had begun. Will they win? If so, what happens at the celebration party? Will it have consequences for our favorite bookworms? This will be a fairly short story, but a sequel will come if you'd like!
1. Chapter 1 Preperations

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_Another Authors note: This will be fairly short story. However I will be posting a sequal that will, hopefully, be longer. Everything in years 1-7 is the same, save a few and Ron never get together, and Lupin and Tonks never have a relationship. Snape never returned to Hogwarts, so McGonagall is the Headmistress. And the final battle is different, though some parts will be the same... Other than that everything is the same, mostly. This starts just before the war starts. And let's begin..._

**Chapter 1 - Preperations**

Three shadowy figured apparated into Hogsmeade and limped tiredly up the hill to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they arrived at the gates, one of the taller figures raised his wand and shot a stag patronus through the gates. They all turned and leaned heavily against the gates, until a severe looking witch in emerald green robes, graying hair tied in a tight bun on top of her head and specticals, came striding down to the gate. They all took of their hoods and looked at their professor.

"Hello, you three. You look exhausted." She opened the gates and let them in. "Are you going to tell the Order what you've been out doing?" A tall boy with messy jet black hair, brilliant green eyes and round glasses sighed.

"Yes Professor McGonagall, as soon as we relax. We've been searching for almost 10 months straight." The tall red head beside him gave an exhagerated nod, his blue eyes holding a deep look of exhaustion. The girl in the trio was a full head shorter than both of the boys. She had light brown hair that fell in matted curls down her back, probably from lack of care in the last few months. She had a pale complexion and chocolate brown eyes. And all she could think about was taking a bath and sitting down with a good book for the night.

"That's fine. I'll call a meeting for 10 am tomorrow." The trio nodded and finished the trip up to the castle, hearing the showers and beds calling to them. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley had pretty much saved the Wizarding world and all they wanted now was to relax before the final war came.

The next morning the trio was up and dressed and in the Headmistresses office, along with the Order of the Pheonix. Everyone was patiently waiting for them to begin explaining.

"For the last 10 months," Harry began. "We've been seaching for things. They're called Horcruxes" At this many of the Order members gasped. "We have managed to find a destroy all but 2 of them. The only remaining 2 are Voldemorts pet snake Nagini and Voldemort himself." He paused and glanced at Hermione, silently asking her to continue so he could sit down. Hermione stood and continued from where he left off.

"We're letting everyone know that during the final battle if you have the chance to kill Nagini, do so immediatly. We weren't able to get close enought to do it without getting caught. The one's we found were the diary of Tom Riddle back in second year, Dumbledore found his mothers ring and destroyed it. A locket was destroyed long ago. We found Godric Gryffindors Sword and Rowena Ravenclaws diadem."

"All that's left is Nagini and Voldemort himself." Ron finished. The Order was quiet for a while, thinking over this new information. A man stood and walked over to the trio. His sandy blonde hair was starting to show streaks of gray but his ocean blue eyes were as youthful as ever and it took attention away from the scars that marred his face.

"You three have done so much for this world." Remus Lupin stated. "And I thank you. We all do. Hopefully when this is all over you can settle down and have a calm, normal life."

"Nothing is ever normal with us Professor" Hermione joked. "You should know that by now." Ron and Harry chuckled and nodded their agreement.

The next few days pasted in a blur of preperations for the soon coming war. Everyone was practicing every defensive spell they knew. They were informed that when needed they would have to use the killing curse. The Death Eaters certainly wouldn't hesitate to use it on any of them. Anyone who wasn't of age or didn't want to fight was sent home. There were dozens of Aurors staying at Hogwarts and many more on call. And to everyone's suprise there were quite a few Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy. Everyone was suspicious of him, thinking he would attack them in the confines of Hogwarts.

One day while they were practicing defensive spells Harry collapsed in pain and clutched his forehead. Hermione rushed over to him. He faintly whispered "He's coming" before passing out. Remus was standing behind Hermione and heard what Harry had said.

"Everyone! Great Hall!" Everyone rushed out of the Room of Requirement where they had been practicing. Remus stepped to Harry and pointed his wand at Harry's chest. "Enervate." Harry's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the ceiling for a moment before jumping to his feet and running out of the room.

When everyone was gathered in the Great Hall Prefessor McGonagall began.

"Attention everyone please!" When they had quieted down she continued. "Voldemort is coming. Now. This is the day you've been training for since you came to Hogwarts. This will be the final battle. The final battle between good and evil. Between us and them. Aurors, I need you to contact as many people as you can to come. My office floo network will be open with a password. The password is Albus." The Aurors all took off out of the hall to contact friends and family. "Everyone else, spend this time visit with family and friends. This could well be the last day for some. Let's hope it's Voldemorts as well." With that she stepped off of the platform as everyone began yelling. Harry pulled Hermione, Ron and Ginny aside.

"You guys have been there for me for 7 years." He told them. "This is my destiny. It's either me or him tonight. Just know that no matter what happens tonight, you three are the best friends I could have ever asked for." Hermione began crying and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"We love you Harry! Please be careful." She sobbed.

"Yeah mate. Mum will never forgive me if I let you die." Ron added. Harry slowly pried Hermione off of him.

"Can you guys excuse us for a second?" He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her away. Hermione and Ron went to find Remus.

"Ginny, I know we've never been able to have a real relationship. But if we make it through this tonight, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He promised. Ginny smiled and she leaned up to press her lips to his.

"I know that you are prepared to fight," The voice echoed through the Great Hall and many people screamed. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." The silence in the hall was so great that it felt like Hermione had gone deaf. "Give me Harry Potter." continued Voldemorts voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." The silence swallowed them again and every head turned to find Harry. He gulped. Harry pulled Ginny towards the Weasleys, Hermione and Remus as McGonagall took the platform once more.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order and the ministry Aurors. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and I are going to take groups up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy and Gryffindor - where they'll have a good overview, excelent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur and Kingsley will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us," called Fred Weasley, indicating himself and his twin, George. McGonagall nodded her approval.

"Alright, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!" They were quickly divided up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in one group so they could work together, Remus was their leader. "Flitwick, Sprout up to the towers, I'll join you momentarily." They nodded grimly and set off. " Arthur and Kingsley set up front line stations. Your job is to make sure Harry gets to Voldemort alive. Remus stay in the Great Hall with your group until the fight begins." With that she strode off to Gryffindor tower with her group. It was now fifteen minutes to midnight. They were standing around practicing defensive spells with Remus when the first sounds of the fight began. Moments later the front doors were blasted open. Remus had baracded the doors so no Death Eaters could get in, but they could get out, when the time came. They heard Death Eaters running up the grand staricase and some were trying to get through the doors.

"Everyone ready?" Remus asked glancing behind him. They all nodded steadily. Remus trained his wand on the doors and blasted everything aside. The doors were pushed open by 4 Death Eaters, who were quickly taken down. They rushed into the entrance hall to hold off a wave of Death Eaters.

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. No one had seem, nor heard from, Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the 5th floor near the Room of Requirement trying to rid the school of Death Eaters. Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both battling masked Death Eaters. The Death Eater Percy was battling shot a killing curse and he dived out of the way. It hit the wall behind them and Fred was caught in a down pour of stone. Percy quickly shot stunning spells at the Death Eaters and rushed over to his brother.

"No - no - no!" Ron shouted, sprinting over to Fred. "No! Fred! No!" Just then a dozen or more Death Eaters swarmed down the corridor. Harry seized Ron and tried to pull him up. Ron shook his head furiously. Harry pushed passed him and grabbed Fred beneath the armpits. Percy took the message and grabbed Fred's legs. They quickly dragged him in to a niche where a suit of aromr had once stood and took of down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2 War

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter 2 - War**

They were sprinting to the entrance hall when a booming voice filled the school.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy loses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediatly. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather thanface me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the forbidden forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Pooter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last mand, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The castle was unnaturally quiet as the entered the Great Hall. The tables were gone and the room was crowded. The surviors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated by Madam Pomfrey, amoung them was Draco Malfoy.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. They could not see Fred's body because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head, Mrs. Weasley was laying across his chest, her body shaking, Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down her cheeks. Hermione approached Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hugged her tightly. Ron joined Bill and Percy and flung an arm around both their shoulders. Tonks's body was lying next to Freds, along with Kingsley's and Mamdam Hooch. Unnoticed by everyone else, Harry slipped out of the Great Hall and headed for the forbidden forest.

He ran into Neville on the grounds.

"Neville?"

"Harry! You gave me a fright. Where are you going alone? You're not thinking of handing yourself over are you?"

"No," Harry lied easily. "'Course not, there's just something I need to do. But I need you to do something for me Neville."

"Of course, Harry. What is it?"

"You know Voldemort's snake? He's got a huge snake, calls it Nagini."

"I've heard, yeah. What about it?"

"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case..." He paused fighting back the image. "Just in case they're busy and you get the chance..."

"Kill the snake?"

"Yes."

"Alright Harry. You're okay aren't you?" Harry gave him a forced smile and nodded, walking away.

Hermione looked around the hall for Harry, but he was no where to be found.

"He's probably just off thinking." Hermione turned around to see a worried looking Remus. Hermione nodded. "Are you holding up ok?" She nodded again staying silent. She had tear streaks running down her face. Remus stepped to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be ok. We'll get through this." She nodded into his chest a pulled away, taking a deep breath of his aftershave. It seemed to calm her a bit.

"Thanks" she whispered to him. They leaned against the wall and talked for a while. An hour later Voldemorts voice boomed through the school once more.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more. Anyone who continues to restist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Hermione pushed herself off the wall and sprinted out of the Great Hall, hundreds of feet following her.

"NO!" Hermione heard McGonagall scream. The Death Eaters were standing at the edge of the grounds, just past the forest, Voldemort in front, Nagini drapped around his shoulders, Hagrid was towering over him, holding Harry's body gently to his chest.

"No!" Ron roared.

_"No!" _Ginny screamed.

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She began sprinting towards him but Remus held her back. The crowd burst in to angry yells.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Hagrid lowered him to the ground, tears dripping down his shaggy beard. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron shouted. Everyone else started shouting again. Voldemort raised his wand and a loud BANG echoed around the grounds.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort said. "killed while trying to save himself - " Hermione saw someone break through the crowd out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head in time to see Neville be blasted off his feet by Bellatrix LeStrange. He grunted in pain. "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It's Neville Longbottom, my lord! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, now I remember," Voldemort looked down at Neville. Neville jumped to his feet, unarmed and unprotected. "But you're a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" yelled Neville.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville said. "Dumbledore's army!" he shouted. here was an answering cheer from the crowd.

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." Voldemort raised his hand a misshapen bird dropped down from the sky and dropped a waded up black thing in his hand. He straightened it out and Hermione recognized it to be the Sorting Hat. "There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts school. There will be no more houses. The emblem, sheild and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at Neville, who gre riged and the Sorting Hat felw at him and was placed on his head. "Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand the Sorting Hat burst into flames. Hermione screamed. The crowd took off running, wands drawn. Hermione swished her wand at Neville and he was unfroze. Neville flung the flaming hat from his head and pulled something out of it. Something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle. He swung the sword around and with a solid thwunk Nagini's head was sliced off. Over the yells of suprise and screams of infuriated students Hagrids voice thundered.

"HARRY! HARRY - WHERE"S HARRY?" Hermione looked around to find that Harry was indeed gone and tiny sliver of hope surfaced. Chaos ensued and Hermione was caught in a feirce battle with a masked Death Eater. Things were happening so fast Hermione couldn't concentrate on any one thing. She was swept in to the castle and into the Great Hall. The centaurs and house elves had joined the fight. She saw Luna and Ginny battling Bellatrix and sprinted over to help. Bellatrix shot a killing curse just bearly missing Ginny.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" She was pushed out of the way as Mrs. Weasley barreled through them. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Their wands slashed through the air at a fritening speed. Hermione and several others jumped in to help, But Mrs. Weasley shoved them away. "No! Get back! _Get back!_ She's mine!"

"What will happen to your children when I kill you?" taunted Bellatrix. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You-will-never-touch-my-children-again!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley. With one final slash the bright green jet of light hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest and she toppled over. The crowd cheered and Voldemort screamed. The Great Hall exploded and people were flung back. Voldemort thrusted his wand at Mrs. Weasley.

_"Protego!"_ Harry appeared in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in relief. There were echoed shouts of "HE'S ALIVE!" Harry and Voldemort began circling eachother.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry anounced to everyone in the hall. Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that. This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a sheild today, Potter?"

"Nobody. There are no more Horocruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us about to leave for good..."

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived on accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" They continued on throwing insults back and forth. Hermione edged towards Remus and Ron and stood between them, grasping both their hands.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast and golden flames erupted between them charring the floor where the spells had collided.


	3. Chapter 3 Celebrations

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_I also have a Twilight character in this chapter. I do not own him, sadly. Wish I did but I don't. Stephenie Meyer created him. Thanks Mrs. Meyer! Haha_

**Chapter 3 - Celebrations**

"A toast!" Mr. Weasley yelled. "To Harry Potter!" Everyone cheered and chuged their glass. They were spread out on the grounds celebrating the end of Voldemort and the war. A few major Death Eaters were still on the lose, but they were all in hiding and the Aurors would begin searching for the the next week. Hermione glanced around to find Harry sitting on the edge of the Black Lake. She walked over to him and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Ok... Fine, I guess." He replieed.

"Fine... Fucked up, Insecure, Nerotic, and Emotional?" She laughed.

"Ya, something like that."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't see why everyone is celebrating a murderer..."

"Harry James Potter, you are not a murderer! You saved the Wizarding World from the most evil Wizard to ever live!"

"Ya, ya, sure. But what about all the people that lost their lives today because of me?"

"Harry," she sighed. "A lot more people would have died if it wasn't for you."

"I guess..." Hermione sighed and got up.

"Come on, lets get you a strong drink. You seem to need it."

"I can see it in the headlines now. Harry Potter Wizard savior dancing the funky chicken naked, sources report large amount of Firewhisky was involoved." They laughed and walked back up the lawn to join the party.

"How's he doing?" Hermione turned around to see Remus stadning behind her, Firewhisky in hand.

"Not so good." She replied. "He seems to think that if he drinks enough he can forget everything."

"And I'm right!" Harry walked wobbly over to them. "Heya Remus. How ya doin?!" Remus chuckled.

"Just fine Harry, just fine."

"That's great! Anyone wanna join me for a swim?" He began taking his shirt off and running towards the Black Lake.

"We should stop him. He'll freeze to death in this weather." Just as Remus said that Harry was stopped by Ron. Ron dragged him back up the lawn.

"Maybe we should take him to bed, aye?" Ron had developed a bit of a pirates vocabulary. Hermione laughed.

"I'll take him."

"I'll join you." Remus set his drink down and heaved Harry's arm over his neck.

"I'm not-" Harry paused. "I forgot what I was gonna say... Hey I love this song! Dance with me Remus!"

"Harry, there's no music playing. Lets get you to bed, mate." Remus said holding back a laugh. He and Hermione dragged him up to the castle and to Gryffindor tower. They flopped him on his bed and he immediatly fell asleep. "Well, he's gonna have a pounding headache in the morning. How much did he drink?"

"Umm... About 5 cups of Firewhiskey. 3 Butterbeers. And a dragonbomb. Whatever that is."

"Wow, ya I'd say pounding headache is probably an understatement." They left the room and decided to sit in the common room for a bit. Remus started a fire. "Man, I miss being a student here. James, Sirius and I used to sit up late everynight, working on homework and just talking."

"Harry, Ron and I did that a lot." They sat and talked for a while. Hermione started feeling the effects of her last drink and rested her head against Remus shoulder.

_'Merlin, she smells good. Wait what?'_ Remus stopped his thoughts quickly, before they got him into trouble. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. She smiled softly and her lips came towards his. Remus was froze to the spot. He had had dreams about Hermione before and he resisted the urge to pinch himself to amke sure this was real. Her lips touched his softly and he moaned. _'Nope, not a dream.'_ He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He deepened the kiss after a few moment and slid his tounge into her mouth. Her exploded every crevace of her mouth then trailed kisses down her neck, biting her pulse point softly. Hermione's head fell back and she moaned. The sound of her moan only caused to stiffen something down below for Remus. He knew they should stop. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to unless she told him to. He slid his hand down her back and under her shirt, the other one coming up to tangle in her curly hair. Hermione shifted so she was straddling him and pushed her hands into his hair.

Her hands drifted to his shirt and she started unbuttoning his shirt. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, the relief of being alive, the pain of people around her dying, or the need to have human contact, or a mix of the 4, but she also didn't care. She had never felt anything this incredible before. She knew tonight would be her first time and frankly she didn't care. She pushed his shirt of his shoulders and began kissing his chest. She noticed that he had multiple scars, but that was a given with being a werewolf. When her lips brushed across his nipple he moaned and his head fell back against the couch. Experimentally she closed her lips around his nipple and flicked her tounge across it a few times. He gasped and she smiled to herself. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her so she was laying on the couch. He grabbed his wand and trasfigured it into a bed before pulling her shirt over her head. He reached around and expertly flicked open her bra and pushed it down her arms before lowering his mouth to her breast.

Now she knew why had had gasped and moaned. It felt incredible. She felt his hands skimming across her stomach and to the button of her jeans. They quickly came off and she disposed of his as well. She accidentally brushed her hand against his member and it hardened more making him growl. She reached a hand in his boxers and grasped him, making him growl again. He pulled his boxers off quickly follwed by her underwear. He spread her legs gently and positioned himself at her entrance. Leaning down he kissed her hungrily before pushing inside her. Oh Merlin it hurt! Not as much as she thought it would but it still hurt quite a bit. Remus froze and looked at her.

"Merlin, 'Mione. Why didn't you tell me? Are you ok? Tell me when your ready." He whispered in her ear. After a few moments she felt more comfortable and she nodded her head. Remus went slowly at first, trying not to hurt her. When she stopped squeezing her eyes shut in pain Remus sped up. The feelings bursting through Hermione's body were amazing. She could feel every contour of Remus erection rubbing against her most private areas. And instead of feeling weird as she thought she would, she felt incredible. She felt like the world could crumble right now and she wouldn't give a damn. Slowly she felt a pressure build in her stomach. Remus shifted and continued, building the pressure fast.

Remus could feel her tightening up and knew she was close. Well he was closer, so he lifted himself up on one hand and the other hand drifted inbetween them to the bundle of nerves between her folds. He rubbed it slowly, then faster and faster until he felt her clench tightly around him and she threw her head back. With one final thrust Remus burst inside of her and colapsed, completely exhausted after the mose intense finish he could ever remember having. With the last of his energy he flicked his wand and they were dressed.

They woke the next morning to Ron poking them in the sides and yelling.

"Hey, it's breakfast time! Aren't you guys starving?" Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She looked Remus and wondered why he was sleeping next to her. She thought over the last night and her eyes widened as she shifted and was met with a soreness between her legs. She slowly got up as Remus awoke. Remus left after a few akward glances to Hermione and she and Ron went up to wake Harry and give him a strong hangover potion. When they got there however, he was already up and dressed. The hanging's on his bed were closed, which made Hermione wonder wha had made him so perky this early.

"Ready for breakfast, you two?" He asked a little too loudly. Ron nodded quickly and began walking out of the room. Hermione reminded herself to ask Harry who he had in bed later, though she had a pretty good idea. They went down to breakfast and were later joined by Ginny who went slightly pink when Harry smiled at her.

Remus sat at the Teachers table cursing himself for being so stupid. He knew that nothing would change between them, yet he did it anyway. Why?

After breakfast Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him aside.

"Alright Potter, spill it. Who was in your bed this morning?" She asked jokingly.

"Umm... I have no idea what your talking about." He babbled. Knowing it was useless, he continued "If Ginny just happened to be late today, it wasn't my fault. And don't tell Ron yet." Hermine beamed and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm so happy for you Harry!" she squealed. Pulling back she continued. "It's about time you can be happy." Harry smiled at her and they walked to Gryffindor tower talking about the'yre futures.

Hermione returned to her parents house a week later for a bit of R and R. They had been killed during the war, so it was a little weird and kindof upsetting to be there. But she didn't want to be in the Wizarding World right now. A few weeks had gone by and she had some sort of stomach bug. That's what she told herself. She knew of course that Wizards didn't get stomach bugs, but she choose to ignore that fact. Finally after a week straight of puking up everything she ate, she headed to St. Mungos. The receptionist directed her to a room down the hall and she sat on the bed waiting for the doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. My name is Healer Cullen." My jaw dropped open. He was young, he was blonde... and he was handsomer then any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. "What seems to be the problem?" She quickly explained her symptoms and he nodded thoughtfully. "Alright Ms. Granger, lay back and let's see what's going on." He passed his wand over her body slowly starting at her head. When it hit her stomach it glowed bright pink. "Well, there's your problem."

"What?" She asked sitting up.

"You're pregnant. About 6 weeks. It's a girl." Healer Cullen toold her to come back for a check up in 2 months and left the room. Hermione went back to her house in a daze. She knew what she had to do.


	4. Chapter 4 Flight

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 4 - Flight**

It took Hermione 3 days to pack up everything she wanted to keep and another week to sell the house and everything left. She found all her old baby things in the basement and she was set on baby stuff for a while. She decided to move to the London country side, muggle of course. She wrote owl to Harry, Ginny and Ron telling them that she was leaving. She didn't tell them why. She begged them not to come looking for her because, well, it was her. If she didn't want to be found, they would never find her. She rented a storage space for a few days and checked herself into a hotel on the outskirts muggle London. She looked for about a week until she found the perfect house.

It was small and homey. It was painted a pale blue with lots of land and a small fence surrounding it. The inside of the house was painted in soft colors. When she entered she found herself in the living room. It was painted a cream color and it had a fireplace. Walking through the living room she entered the kitchen which was a soft yellow. It had a maple wood table, a black fridge with matching dishwasher and oven. There was a hall way leading off the living room and she walked down it finding a small room, which she decided to use as a library and study. In the hall there was a staircase which she quickly climbed to find 2 more rooms and an enormous bathroom. She left the house and immediatly called the relistate agent.

Hermione was moved in the next week and she began setting up, starting in the upstairs bedrooms. She painted one room pink and purple and set up her old crib, changing table and dresser. She washed all her baby clothes and carefully folded them and put them away. Next she went to what would be her room. It was an off white and she hated it. After much deliberation she settled on pale green with baby blue accents. She set up her parents old be in her new room, along with her mothers vanity and her parents shared wardrobe. She placed all her bathroom things in the bathroom and decided to call it a day and collapsed on the freshly laundered sheets on her bed.

The next day she began setting up her living room, library and kitchen. When she was done she placed a concealment charm on her library along with a password protected door. She set the password as Alanna, a name she was considering for her unborn daughter. She finished about halfway through the day and decided to take a look in the town and see if she could find a job.

She walked around for about an hour. She had found a small bookstore that needed an assistant and a cafe that needed a waitress and she applied for both and returned home.

Two months later she was working part time at Comstocks books as an assistant and part time at Jenny's cafe as a waitress. She liked the bookstore job better but she get really good tips at the cafe. She was now almost 18 weeks pregnant. She knew she needed to find a doctor in town to keep appointments but she didn't want to be in town too much. She had purchased a muggle computer a week ago and she searched through the internet to find a midwife. She finally found one that did home visits. Her name was Elizabeth Miller.

Elizabeth was a little older than Hermione with curly black hair and bright blue eyes. She arrived at Hermione's house and had her fill out some papers.

"How far along are you?"

"About 18 weeks." Elizabeth nodded and handed her some paper work.

"I need to know about any genetic disorders and bth yours and the fathers medical and family history."

"Umm, what if I don't know the fathers family history? I've known him for years but we've never really talked about it."

"Can you phone him and ask?"

"We're not really... in touch. He doesn't know I'm pregnant."

"Well, it makes it a bit more difficult, but nothing I haven't dealt with before. Anything you don't know just put N/A."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were going crazy. They didn't know where to look for Hermione. But they knew that they needed to find her. Remus was extremely withdrawn and depressed, though no one knew why and he wasn't telling them. He had felt something for Hermione that he'd never felt for anyone else.

He was sitting in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place when Ginny walked into the room.

"Remus?" He looked up. "We're having a meeting. Since Harry and Ron are almost Aurors they have a better chance of finding 'Mione. We're going to talk about places she might be." Remus nodded and got up, following her to the kitchen. He sat down silently as Harry pulled out a peice of parchment and a quill.

"If anyone knows why she left, now would be a good time to speak up." Harry announced. Everyone shooked their heads. "Ok, what do we know about Hermione? What are some places she would like to go?"

"She always said that the Burrow was one of her favorite spots." Ron suggested. "Maybe it's somewhere like that." Remus rolled his eyes. This was getting them no where. He spoke up for the first time in days and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Has anyone thought to check her parents house?"

"She moved out." Harry said.

"So how about talking to her relistate agent? Maybe they know where she went."

"That's actually a really good idea, Remus." Harry nodded and scribbled on the parchment. "We'll start there and if that comes up as a dead end we'll figure something else out." Harry dismissed everyone and apparated to Hermione's parents old house. Remus returned to the drawing room to his thoughts.

A month later everyone was getting frusterated with the lack of Hermione. Harry had found nothing at the agents. They either had no clue where she went, or they weren't telling them. Ginny told Harry that she was 4 months pregnant and he was overjoyed. He was a little nervous because they were so young, but he knew everything would work out.

A few months past and everyone slowly gave up except for one person. Remus was secretly searching everywhere for her. He knew that she loved the counrty and that she wouldn't want to leave England. He would spend a week in one country side town and move to the next when nothing turned up. One night, he came home exhausted to find Harry sitting in the kitchen.

"What have you been doing theses past few months Remus?" Harry asked. Remus sat down across from him and sighed. "You leave early in the morning, before anyone is awake. And then you return after everyone is asleep for the night."

"I've been searching for... something" He answered slowly.

"You mean someone?" Remus nodded and looked anywhere but at Harry. "Hermione?" Remus nodded again. "Why?" Remus sighed.

"We all miss her."

"Some more than other obviously." Harry said quietly. "Look, I know that you miss her, I don't know why. But you have to realize something. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. If she doesn't want to be found, you won't find her." Remus glared at Harry. "Why do you want to find her so badly?"

"I... I don't know." Remus admitted. "All I know is that I miss her. More than anyone I've ever lost. I feel this deep need to find her and bring her back. To protect her and I can't while she's away." Harry shook his head.

"Remus..." He pasued and studied the older mans face. "Do you have feelings for her?" Remus shrugged. "Well that helps." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione rubbed her buldging stomach lovingly. Her little girl was due anyday now. She was taking some time off of work incase the baby came early. When the baby was here she planned on staying home for a while and then finding a nice in-home daycare to put her in during the day. She really didn't want to, but she had to work to support them both. She knew it might be easier if she returned but she couldn't face everyone and have them judge her for having a much older mans child. Not to mention he was a werewolf. She didn't care about that or his age, but everyone else wouldn't see it that way. She was comfortable here and happy for the most part. Maybe one day she would return to the wizarding world but not anytime soon. She hadn't used magic in months and didn't plan to. She was living as a muggle now.


	5. Ending Note

_Authors note: This is the end of the story. Cliff hanger I know, but I'm working on a sequel. If you guys want me to post it let me know and I will do so! It was a very short story, but the sequel will be longer, I promise!!!_

_Lots of love_

_Alice Lupin_


End file.
